


Safe In Your Arms

by Anonymous_Cupcake



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk what else to say man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Cupcake/pseuds/Anonymous_Cupcake
Summary: There really is no plot to this one, just Ineffable Husbands being soft and cuddly(For Secret Santa)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Safe In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the amazing Screeny! Merry Christmas, I'm not good at writing pure fluff but I hope you still like it ^.^

**Prompt: Soft winter cuddles**

A gust of cold air filled up the bookshop as Crowley rushed inside. The cold weather was unbearable, and the extra three inches of snow from last night wasn't helping. He was already shivering despite not being outside for long. Still, the warmth of the bookshop did it's best to warm the serpent.

"Is that you, my dear?" Aziraphale asked, hidden behind a bookshelf that kept him safe from the gust of cold air. Crowley grunted and closed the door, the room instantly heating up again.

"How many people asked for a white Christmas this year?" Crowley asked, taking a seat on the table. Aziraphale scoffed when he saw the demon's seating choice but didn't say anything. "Oh hush, it made a lot of children happy."

“Oh, so it was you who did this?” Crowley asked, slightly amused. Aziraphale stammered, trying to come up with an excuse before letting out a sigh. "Well, I couldn't help myself." The angel admitted. "You should've seen all their faces when they noticed the snow."

"Yeah, well now I'm cold." Crowley retorted, still shivering. Aziraphale smiled and snapped his fingers. The heater hidden in the corner went into overdrive, trying it's best to make the room warmer.

“Ya know what would help make me warm?” Crowley asked. Aziraphale sighed, but he wasn't annoyed. Instead, he nodded in understanding and checked the sign to make sure it said closed. To Crowley's surprise, Aziraphale held the demon in his arms and carried him upstairs.

"We could've just used the couch like we normally do." Crowley pointed out, still reeling from what happened. He always forgot just how strong Aziraphale was.

"I know, dear." Aziraphale replied, still headed towards the bedroom. "But upstairs is warmer."

Upstairs wasn't that warm, but the temperature went up a few degrees the moment the pair made it into the room. Only the best for his demon. Aziraphale carefully put Crowley in bed. The demon immediately wrapped himself up with the blankets, leaving none for the angel.

"Be a dear and share." Aziraphale teased, tugging at loose corners in a feeble attempt to get Crowley to share. Crowley reluctantly let him have a few blankets, shivering at the loss of heat.

It took Aziraphale a bit to get comfortable, but once he was settled, Crowley snuggled closer to him. He buried his head in the crook of Aziraphale's neck as he smiled, content. Aziraphale was always so warm and soft, like those enormous teddy bears you could win at carnivals.

"Comfortable?" Aziraphale asked him, running a hand through the demon's hair. Crowley hummed in response. It was days like this, when the two could just relax and not have to worry about anything, it felt like Heaven. Not the Heaven that was cruel to Aziraphale, but the Heaven humans would describe. Soft and warm, that feeling of being safe and loved. That was what it was like.

And when Aziraphale kept pressing soft kisses against his skin and kept whispering sweet nothings into his ear, Crowley couldn't help but be smitten. 


End file.
